Owing to people's requirement for convenience in usage, electronic products are developing in the trend of miniaturization. In order to install a great amount of components in miniature electronic products without compromising performance, the most direct method is to shrink the volume of the components, leading to substantial increase for demand of miniature components. The fabrication process of miniature components is quite difficult; the structural rigidity of components is reduced after miniaturization. In addition, it is more challenging to assemble miniature components into miniature electronic products, resulting in higher assembly complexity.
In order to improve the problems described above, multiple-piece components are mostly integrated to an integral component in current designs. Thereby, the assembly procedure is reduced and the assembly accuracy of components in electronic products is enhanced as well. Besides, materials with higher rigidity, such as stainless steel, are adopted for manufacturing the components in order to increasing the structural strength and wear resistance.
Stainless steel is a material hard to be processed. If stainless steel is adopted as the material for the components, CNC milling and cutting is mostly adopted. Nonetheless, it requires a great deal of labor and processing machines for mass production. If a thinner stainless-steel material is used for the components, the etching processing method is adopted presently for producing components. Nonetheless, this method is limited by costly equipment, complicated processing procedures, and insufficient continuity in the fabrication process. According to the above description, none the processing methods described above can meet the requirements of mass production for electronic products. Although forging can be used for soft materials such as copper for achieving the purpose of mass production, for the materials with high hardness, press forging generates a great deal of stress, which introduces the concern of deformation in the sizes of the components.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a continuous machining system for solving the problems described above and achieving the purposes of continuous machining and mass production.